Asuna: The Vampire Slayer
by Connorstormwind
Summary: Everyone is free from Sword Art Online, but something does not sit well with Asuna. Soon enough, vampires and other supposedly mythical creatures begin to pop-up. Asuna is told that she is a Slayer. Is all this related to what happened in the game? Rated T for discussions of suicide and emotional abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or any of the Characters or events therein. These works belong Reki Kawahara, A-1 pictures, and Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Respectively.

Author's note: This an alternate universe fic where the events of Sword Art Online took place twenty years before they do in canon. Many of the events happened differently from the canon and Asuna's mother has a completely different personality. Also the Faery dance arc never happened.

The stone floor felt cold. It should not feel like anything, Asuna thought. It was fake, just ones and zeroes organized in such a way to trick her mind into thinking it was a stone floor. And now she was stuck, paralyzed against said stone floor as her lover was fighting her former commander.

Kirito with his dual blades was on the attack against Heathcliff. Kirito swung repeatedly with all his might, but Heathcliff remained cold and calm while effortlessly deflecting every attack that came his way. Kirito then let out a powerful attack, one that would have obliterated a lesser foe. Alas he was not fighting a lesser foe and the attack failed. Kirito, desperate went to stab Heathcliff and Kirito's second sword went straight into his enemy's shield and shattered.

Heathcliff made some pretentious comment that Asuna did not pay attention to and raised his sword which glowed in preparation to attack. Asuna grit her teeth knowing what was about to happen and that she was powerless to stop it.

Asuna forced herself to stand up even though she knew It would not work. Strangely enough, it did. Asuna had somehow broken her paralysis and was standing. She was surprised by this but this was no time to question such things.

Without thinking she drew her sword and charged. Heathcliff was about to land a blow on Kirito when he flew a good thirty feet back. Landing on his back with his former second-in command standing over him, her rapier in his chest.

"Death to Kayaba" Asuna shouted at the top of her lungs before the world flashed around her and disappeared.

Her eyes opened to a blank hospital room. Sitting herself up, Asuna removed the abominable contraption that trapped her in Kayaba's nightmare world. Asuna took a look around the room and, deciding that there was very little she could do in her present condition, settled down for a natural rest in her own body. Back again at last.

* * *

The nurse came in to checkup on the comatose girl and almost missed the fact that Asuna was sleeping without her Nervegear on. In a moment of panic the nurse checked Asuna's vitals afraid that she had been claimed by the infernal device, but the nurse was relieved when it turned out that the young woman was in fact safe.

The nurse reported this to main desk although the desk was busy with all the other reports of people free from the game. The desk then went about contacting the families of the former sleepers before it relegated that information to the news stations informing everyone that all was well at last.

The Yuuki Family was all together when it got the call. Kyouko, Asuna's mother, was the one to pick up the phone and receive the news before joyously referring it to the rest of the household. Kouichirou, Asuna's Brother, sat down and rested his head in his hands; letting out years of guilt that he had allowed this to happen to his little sister. Shouzou, Asuna's father, smiled and let out a few tears, but his face seemed hard as if something had not quite gone according to plan.

Thus began the lengthy grueling process of mass rehabilitation. The expected recovery time for the average SAO player was between three to six months. To everyone's surprise, Asuna had recovered most of strength by the end of her second week and was walking without aid by the end of her fourth. Now that she was able, Asuna was ready to do what she had promised.

Walking down the hospital corridor with her mother by her side, Asuna repeatedly looked down on the note woman at the desk had given her and the numbers on the rooms. She stopped in front of one door, checking the note one last time just to be sure before entering the room.

And there sitting on the bed was Kazuto Kirigaya. He slowly turned towards the door, obviously not as far in recovery as Asuna was.

"Asuna," Kazuto said. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Kirito."

Asuna then rushed and took him into her arms.

"I found you," Asuna said. "Just like I said I would, Kirito."

"I love you, Asuna." Kazuto said as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder. "And I've missed you so much."

Asuna stepped out of their embrace but still held his hand in hers.

"You caught me just in time," Kazuto said. "I'm being discharged today."

Kyouko quietly stepped forward and introduced herself to this strange young man.

"Hello Mr Kirigaya," She said giving a slight bow in the Japanese fashion. "I am Kyouko Yuuki, Asuna's mother."

At this Kazuto shuddered in discomfort. He bowed as well as he could considering his body was not in peak condition. He really regretted embracing Asuna the way he just did at this moment.

"My daughter has told me about you, your time in the game, and your relationship with her."

"Mrs. Yuuki, I can explain." Kazuto stumbled like seasick pig. "I forgot myself and I promise you…"

"Mr. Kirigaya," Kyouko interrupted "I can't claim to understand the intricacies of your relationship, but I believe firmly that I raised my daughter to be responsible. I trust that she would make the right decision regarding something like this. Until I see the proof to the contrary, as long as she is happy with you, that is good enough for me."

Kazuto relaxed slightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Yuuki."

Asuna and her mother left shortly afterward.

* * *

Another sleepless night for Asuna. Looking out at the darkness. It had been a year since _Sword Art Online_ had been cleared and the dreams had only gotten worse. Everyone told her not to think too much about it: her mother, Kirito, Lisbeth, but she could not help but think that something did not make sense. No screw that nothing made sense about the whole two years.

First of all the game was released in November 2002 only a year after the release of _Halo: combat evolved._ How did the technology advance quickly enough to go from a standard first person shooter to a whole virtual world. Secondly, how did no one know that the game or the nerve gear were capable of killing its users. It was reported that nobody else who worked on the game knew about Kayaba's plans, how did one man keep this monumental fact from everyone else who was so intimately involved with the development of this game.

But even stranger than that was all the things that made no sense to Asuna about….herself. She had never played a video game before in her life and yet when she was in the game she quickly proved that not only was she a capable fighter but one of the best. She did not question it at the time, she just needed to survive and it all just felt natural at the time.

Then there were the times when she seemed to break the game's rules through sheer strength of will. When she raced to save Kirito from Kuredeel and more importantly when she broke her paralysis to stab Heathcliff in the heart.

None of this made any sense to her. Any time she did not spend in school or therapy was spent investigating Argus and Kayaba, so far nothing. The investigators that her family had hired had only uncovered small traces of some mysterious stockholder but all information about this was wiped from the files well before the game even launched. What was going on?

While Asuna was pondering this, some shady characters were getting nervous.

"That pesky girl is getting in way over her head" one said.

"Your overreacting nobody can touch us" said the other.

"No one was even supposed to survive that game. It was designed to be unbeatable. Kayaba got cocky he should have retreated and stayed low when he was discovered, but no he had to have an ego contest with that punk. And as it turned out, he wasn't the real threat anyways."

"We have our ways of dealing with these people the investigations will done for in a week."

"If we kill the investigators that will just make it look like they were on to something"

"No, we strike at the source and eliminate our dear Lightning Flash once and for all. She may have had all the power in that game but out here she's just another little girl."

"Technically she's 18 so…"

"You miss the point nincompoop. she is powerless despite her family's wealth and we will make short work of her. Make the call."

"Uh, ah, yes… Yes, My lord."

* * *

The next evening Asuna was being walked home by Kirito after a date. Asuna had herself pressed up against Kirito and her arm over his shoulder which was not difficult due to the small height difference between them.

"Hey girl," A tall imposing man said from the darkness. "You look like a delicious morsel."

"Go away creep!" Kirito lunged into action "your not her type."

"Oh, I can take any type from AB+ to O-." said the interloper.

Kirito lunged at the man only to be punched into the trunk of a nearby tree causing one the lower branches to come off.

"Kirito" Asuna exclaimed as she ran to him "Are you Okay?"

"I think so, ow"

"So what will it be little lady?" Asuna looked back at their assailant to see that his forehead had Become bumpy and his canines had grown into fangs. "You ready to donate blood?"

"Run, Kirito."

"Asuna, I can't…"

"Don't Argue with me, Run." Said Asuna pushing him away and picking up the fallen branch. Brandishing the branch like the rapier she had once wielded so fiercely, she attacked her opposer. The branch broke quickly and she was forced to fight him hand to hand. Her long dormant instincts kicking in again she fought him off harder than anyone else would have been able to, but she still feel that he was wearing her down.

She stepped back exhausted and quickly checked behind sighing in relief that Kirito had done as she said. She swung back to her assailant who was slowly approaching. He was clearly intent on savoring this kill.

Asuna raised her fists, ready give her all before the end. The man smiled grotesquely. But before he could attack, he suddenly winced before disintegrating into dust. In his place a dark-haired girl of Japanese descent, about Asuna's age, was standing holding a small sharpened piece of wood.

"It's dangerous at night" said the strange girl. "You should head home."

"Okay," Asuna responded tired and quite confused.

The girl nodded and quietly walked away slipping the wood piece into her purse.

Remembering herself she turned and ran to find Kirito laying against a fence.

"Asuna You're okay." Said Kirito.

"Kirito," Asuna cupped his face in her hands, "the next time I tell you to run, you run okay."

"I'm sorry, Asuna" Asuna nodded and held him for a few seconds.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Asuna Asked.

"No, I can drive myself home on my bike after I take you home."

"You can't drive tonight, I'll drive you home. I have my license and I can return the bike when I am able to."

"I…"

"No arguing Kirito, Let's go."

They walked away. Asuna holding Kirito same as she had before, this time as much out of necessity as affection.

* * *

**I am well aware that no Japanese mother would act the way Kyouko did to Kirito, but the "we have defend our daughter like she's a piece of property" trope is one I really hate so I am foregoing it out of spite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or any of the Characters or events therein. These works belong Reki Kawahara, A-1 pictures, and Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Respectively.

The strange girl walked into a sitting room where an angry looking young woman and a bespectacled Englishman were waiting for her.

"Anything to report?" said the the angry woman.

"A young couple was attacked by a vampire, the guy was injured. I staked the vamp before he could do any worse."

"So it was the usual night I see," The Englishman said, stooped over his large book logging her report. "Anything else, Shizuku?"

"The girl, she fought the vampire. She would have lost if hadn't intervened, but she was giving it her all. I think she might have been a slayer, albeit an untrained one."

The Englishman furrowed his brow "Could you give a description of this girl?

"She was a little taller than me, Japanese but with long blonde hair."

"Did you get a name by any chance?"

"No."

"We'll have to wait until we get more information before we follow this lead, thank you Shizuku."

"Has there been anything new on the cult in the mountains?" Shizuku asked.

"No." Said Giles "I haven't been identify them, but everyday they continue to arrive at that mountain. We'll have to continue surveillance."

Shizuku Nodded and left to her room, which she currently had to herself now that all the other slayers had some where else to live. She was orphan for as long a she could remember, besides Giles and Kennedy she was the only permanent resident at the slayer basecamp.

Shizuku sat on her bed when it occurred to her that the possible slayer looked familiar as if she had seen her on TV or something. She opened her laptop searched Japanese actresses, nothing. She searched Idols, nothing. Then she remembered the catastrophe that had taken place a few years ago and she searched "Sword Art Online survivors". She was taken to a list of the most notable survivors, the most famous and the ones that got the most credit for beating the game. There she was.

Shizuku ran out of her room to Giles's study and knocked.

"Giles, I know who she is."

* * *

The next day was quite ordinary for Asuna. Then in the evening her mother came in.

"Asuna, There are some people here who want talk to you."

"Did they say what about?"

Kyouko paused, "They want to talk about the game."

"Okay, did you let in them already?"

"I did but…." Kyouko shook.

"What is it Mom?"

"I wish this would go away, I am so damned tired of hearing about that damned game."

"Mom." Asuna embraced her mother.

"I don't understand why you keep obsessing over what happened. It's in the past why can't you move on and live. You seem happy, you're recovering quickly, you're catching up in school, and you have that nice young man who cares about you."

Asuna quivered, feeling empathy for her mother's pain, "I have to, Mom. I still have too many questions and I don't ever want this to happen again, to anyone. You can sit this one out, mom. I can deal with anything they give me."

"Okay, I leave them to you." Kyouko said wiping her eyes, "Be careful."

"I will mom."

Asuna left her room and went to the sitting room where the people were waiting for her.

"Are you Asuna Yuuki?" Asked a middle-aged British man.

"Yes, I am."

"I am Rupert Giles and this is Kennedy. We are here from the International internet security Agency. We're to ask a few Questions about your experience in the game and your recovery, Im sure you know the drill by now."

"I am Familiar with how this goes. You may proceed."

Giles asked her many of the routine questions that she used to by now and somewhat irritated by the repetition. She was practically answering the questions on autopilot until near the end of the meeting when Giles asked an unexpected question.

"Now, Asuna. Our research has caused us to suspect that such a long time connected with the nerve gear may have lead to some unique psychological phenomenon. Have you noticed anything different since you got out: hallucinations, strange dreams?"

"Yes, I have been having some dreams that leave me feeling… different when wake up. Like they are not just dreams."

"Would you mind describing these dreams for us, Ms. Yuuki?"

"One that I have been having a lot recently is about people trapped in some dark place. Voiceless and in pain, trapped between life and death. I assumed it was my subconscious coping with the trauma from being trapped in SAO, but it kept coming back and the danger felt so urgent as if it was happening to people right now."

"Hmm, curious we'll have to check to see if there are any other cases that match yours." He then proceeded with common questions and eventually the meeting was concluded. Giles left Asuna their contact information in case she needed to tell them anything else. Asuna accepted it and showed them out.

"Well?" Giles asked as he and Kennedy had entered their car.

"Her dream is definitely similar to the one me and the other slayers of had recently." Said Kennedy. "That doesn't mean she is a slayer, she could just have some innate psychic abilities that keyed her into whatever it is that's going on here."

"Still," Giles responded "it is enough to suspect that she could be. From what the reports said she was one the key players, no pun intended, in freeing those people who were trapped. It was reported that she was a capable fighter and possessed almost superhuman speed and agility. I would not discount the possibility until we have discovered all the facts."

"Just what we need," Kennedy smirked. "Some young hotshot who thinks she's a hero. I know that we're thin, but not all 'help' is going to fix our problems."

"May I remind you that it was being a hotshot who didn't know her place that got you demoted from the frontlines." Giles Scolded.

"Faith didn't know what she was doing. She would have gotten us all killed. Besides didn't she side with that mayor who wanted to make himself a demon, that's far worse than anything I did and she gets off for it."

"Faith spent years in prison for what she did and she is still a more experienced slayer than you. On top of that it has been Faith's business to make the final decision ever since Buffy went into semi-retirement. Faith has the hardest job of all of us. You'd do well to remember that."

Kennedy, remaining silent, curled up and sulked silently for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

A week later Asuna was at a nightclub. She had been invited to by one of her rich friends from before she put on the Nervegear, Hoshimaya. Asuna had only agreed to come to be polite, even before the game Asuna never felt much of a connection to this girl and the distance only grew after Asuna had returned to her old life. While Hoshimaya and her friends were dancing, Asuna was standing on the side.

Asuna's eyes drifted down the dance floor and fell upon a young couple. The boy about thirteen was dancing with a well-dressed girl about the same age. The boy seemed the slightly dorkish type and therefore seemed overwhelmingly happy to be maintaining the attention of such an appealing partner. Asuna turned to the girl, and got the feeling that something was very wrong. She did not seem to have any reason to suspect anything, but the last time she felt this way was when Kirito was on his training mission after joining the knights of the blood oath.

Asuna saw the girl lead the boy off the dance floor. Asuna knew she had to follow them.

The girl lead the boy out of the club into the dark alley. Asuna was close behind having pulled out a piece of wood that she had discretely bought and sharpened to point. The boy relaxed against the wall while the girl came in for a kiss. Asuna quietly snuck up close to them. The girl had slowly moved down to the boy's neck and as she pulled away, sure enough there were the same bumpy forehead and fangs.

Asuna moved in to attack, only to feel a firm grip on her shoulder before she flew into a nearby wall.

"Well, what do we have here?" The girl vampire said with a sneer holding her hand over the mouth of the boy as he struggled. "Is this a little baby slayer? Aw, she's so cute. I just have to gobble you up." The boy let out a loud moan from under the vampire's hand. "When I'm done with him, of course."

Asuna got up and moved to act, but was grabbed from behind by another larger vampire.

"Pull her into the light, Slim." the girl vampire said. "I want to take a good look at her."

Slim did as she said. "Oh, you're Asuna. There are some very important people who have put a price on your head. Apparently you've been quite the nuisance. No matter, I shall see to that."

Suddenly, slim was hit from behind and Asuna fell to the ground.

Someone was attacking the bigger vampire. Asuna got up to see that the attacker was the same girl she saw a week before. The strange girl made quick work of Slim and moved on to the smaller vampire. Asuna picked up her stake as she saw the boy run out of the alley, hopefully to somewhere safe. Asuna moved into attack the vampire and staked her while the strange girl had her occupied.

The strange girl nodded at Asuna and turned to leave.

"Wait," Asuna called after the girl. "She said I was a slayer. Is that what you are?"

The strange girl turned to look at Asuna. "Let's find a better place to talk. I'll explain everything there, Asuna."

Asuna put her stake away and walked after the girl. "Why does everybody know my name?"

"Because you were in the news a year ago." The girl responded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"My name's Shizuku, by the way." The strange girl said.

"Nice to meet you, Shizuku." Asuna responded.

They found a small cafe that was open late. There Shizuku explained the history of vampires and the slayers. Shizuku explained as well she could the events that took place in Sunnydale before it sunk into the earth, something that had been publicly reported as a massive earthquake.

"That was in may 2003, right? Two years ago." Asuna Asked.

"I believe so." Shizuku responded "That was around when I noticed that I could run faster and lift weights easier in the gym."

"Well I was still trapped in the the game when that happened." Asuna replied. "I did, however, notice that I could break the rules of the game. Do you think I did that because I was a slayer?"

"The game was probably designed with regular humans in mind. It is definitely possible." Shizuku said.

"Better than any other explanation I came up with." Asuna said.

"That vampire" Asuna said "She said that I had a bounty on my head?"

Shizuku hunched her shoulders, thinking. "It would explain why you were attacked a week ago. Have been attacked at any other time?"

"No." Asuna answered.

"Good." Shizuku said. "But if there is a bounty on your head then we need to take precautions. I'll accompany you home tonight and than I'll talk with Giles about-"

"Wait, Giles? The man from that agency?"

"Yeah sorry, we made that up. He's actually a watcher, a person assigned to train and organize the slayers. He oversees our group here in town."

"And i'm assuming Kennedy is a slayer too?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, in fact she is leader of our group." Shizuku said. "Our group also includes three other slayers: Natsumi, Chihiro, and Yoko. We all have our sections of the city we patrol, this area is mine."

"How many slayer groups are there?" Asuna Naively asked.

"Many, all over the world. Ours is a small group of less experienced slayers due to the lack of threats in this area."

"Vampires, bounties on people's heads, and death traps disguised as video games are minor threats." Asuna yelped.

"Compared to what happens in other parts of the world, yes. It's not like there's a hellmouth here or anything like that."

"Hellmouth! What's a-." Asuna stopped herself. "You know what, I don't want to know. Let's just go home or get me home or whatever." And so they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or any of the Characters or events therein. These works belong Reki Kawahara, A-1 pictures, and Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Respectively.

Shizuku had talked to Giles and they had organized that wherever she went, Asuna would be accompanied by a slayer as well as receive proper slayer training. It was quite apparent at this point that Asuna was in fact a slayer, despite what Kennedy said.

Meanwhile the shady characters were not happy with the current developments.

"Well we setup the bounty." One figure said. "But despite several vampires going after her there has been no success."

"It seems that there is a contingent of slayers in this town. Seriously, not too long ago there was only one, now they're everywhere."

"What are we going to do? If they discover us we're doomed."

"Control yourself." The older one said. "It will take more than a few little girls to stop us. We have the Fallen Lord on our side."

"So what do we do next?"

"I think I can handle this problem myself. Now that the appointed time is approaching, it will not be long before we will return to our former glory and there will be nothing that any slayer will be able to do about it."

* * *

"You ready, Asuna?" Asked Shizuku Holding a bo-staff.

"Ready" and thus the sparing started.

Asuna had practiced with the slayers for some time. She had two years of fighting experience, but with a virtual body. Her actually body had to adjust to the instructions her mind was giving and even with her experience she was not used to fighting thinking human beings who were as strong as she was.

Even so Asuna caught up quickly and was proving herself a worthy sparring partner.

They stopped for a second to wipe their sweat.

"You're getting good Asuna," Shizuku complimented her opponent.

"I could still do better."

"Weren't you one of the best in…" Shizuku trailed off, wondering if she had crossed a line bringing up such a sensitive subject.

"In Sword Art Online? I was a high ranking player, yes. But fighting in a virtual world is quite different. I really don't expect to be as good out here."

"You're right," Kennedy Interjected. "You shouldn't. I have no room for cocky wannabes under my command."

"She was only answering my question." Shizuku responded.

"Don't you talk back to me," Kennedy chided. "Give me your staff, Shizuku. Let us see what the champion of Sword Art Online is really made of."

With this Kennedy and Asuna commenced sparing. Asuna was still clumsy in her technique, but she still retained her speed that had earned her the title "Lightning Flash" and it was more than enough to make up for any shortcomings she had.

Asuna was not beating Kennedy, but she still was not going down as easy as Kennedy had suspected she would. So when Kennedy had Asuna busy blocking her staff, Kennedy Slipped her foot forward and tripped Asuna, causing her to fall. "She couldn't have blocked!" Shizuku declared.

Asuna pushed herself up with her palms to the ground "What is your problem?"

"My problem is your attitude Yuuki. You come in here and you act like your this great hero when you're just a recruit. You trying to take my position?"

"I don't want your position, I want to know why you hate me?"

"You know that everything that happened in SAO is public right? Answer me this. Did you, great Asuna Hero of Aincrad and feminist icon, threaten to kill yourself if your boyfriend got himself killed?"

Asuna huffed "Fine. If you must know let's talk about context."

Asuna Stood up and walked to the towel rack to wipe herself off.

"At the time Kirito and I were waiting to head to fight the final boss of the seventy-fifth floor. We were alone while everyone else was preparing for the battle. He told me that he wanted me to stay behind while he fought on the frontlines. He didn't want to see me get hurt, but did he seriously think that I didn't feel the same way? Did he not think that maybe I wanted him to stay back too? I was a high ranking officer I could have ordered him to stay back. I didn't because I knew that if something happened to me he would never forgive himself for staying behind, so I said nothing."

Asuna paused "It was an impulsive thing to say, I know that now. But after all that time in the game he was and still is like family to me. We all felt like we had death sentences anyways. Everyday less people were fighting, the enemies were get stronger and stronger, our bodies were decaying on life support, and we still had twenty-five floors to go."

Asuna, throwing her towel over her shoulder picked up her staff and placed it on the rack, before leaving.

"Figured she act like that," Kennedy remarked.

Shizuku quietly left. It did not look like she was going after Asuna.

* * *

"You had no right to bring that up." Giles chided Kennedy. "It was a personal matter between Asuna and her boyfriend. It was no concern of yours."

"We cannot afford someone who will crack under pressure." Kennedy protested. "If she is so incapable of holding her shit together then I don't want her on this team."

"That is not your call to make, Kennedy." Giles chided.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or any of the Characters or events therein. These works belong to Reki Kawahara, A-1 pictures, and Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Respectively.

Asuna was walking down street, still angry at Kennedy's lack of tact and despicable assertions.

As she was strolling along looking at the concrete a familiar car pulled up next to her.

"Asuna," the man in the backseat called her.

Asuna turned around. "Father."

Shouzou leaned out of his car window. "I have something I have to talk to you about."

"Okay," Asuna said hesitantly as she got in the car.

Shouzou notified the driver and the car sped away.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Asuna asked.

"Let's wait till we get to my office." Shouzou said. "We'll discuss it there."

Shouzou had always been a private man, but even for him this was suspicious. Asuna was not too worried though, she was a slayer after all. How bad could it be.

* * *

"We're running out of room in the apartment, Natsumi," Yoko nagged as they walked though the front door of the slayer basecamp.

"I am not giving away my books," Natsumi said.

"We need the room to store our tools and stuff." Yoko retorted.

"Those books are special to me. I got and read most of them before I transitioned." Natsumi responded.

"I just think that our apartment should be occupied by us and stuff we need and not by Philip K. Dick's oeuvre."

"Fine, I'll find a place to store them," Natsumi gave in as they entered the main room, where Giles was sitting.

"Ah, Natsumi," Giles greeted. "We had a slight incident with Asuna today."

"What happened?" Natsumi asked.

"Kennedy brought up something sensitive from Asuna's past that was none of her business and Asuna ran out. I asked Shizuku to look for Asuna since she lives in Shizuku's patrol, but she declined. Yoko you will switching patrols with Shizuku to look for Asuna. As far we know there is still a price on her head and vampires hunting her, so it's best that we find her as soon as possible. Natsumi, Kennedy will take your patrol tonight, I need you do something for me."

"What's that?" Natsumi asked.

"I want you to meet with Asuna's mother and her boyfriend, Kazuto, to find out where she could have gone."

"I can do that."

Natsumi visited Asuna's mother and found nothing except that Kyouko had not seen Asuna since that morning.

Next up was Asuna's boyfriend Kazuto or Kirito as Asuna called him for a reason Natsumi did not understand. Natsumi was let in by a woman who was either Kazuto's mother or his aunt, just another thing to confuse her about this person she had not even met yet.

Eventually Kazuto came down to meet with Natsumi and he immediately asked "Has something happened with Asuna?"

"We can't find her. We were wondering if you would know where she is."

"I don't. I'm sorry."

"Do you have any ideas that could help us? Any place that she frequents?" Natsumi asked.

"She usually stays at home when she isn't at school or in therapy." Kazuto responded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Natsumi asked.

"Weren't you already asking me questions?" Kazuto stated, confused.

"A more personal question?"

"If you think it will help."

Natsumi asked her question, "How did you and Asuna meet? I have spent some time with her and while I don't know her very well, you are not what I imagined when I heard her mention a boyfriend."

Kazuto paused, "We met when we were trapped in _Sword Art Online_."

"The death game that took over the news three years ago. Yeah, I've heard about that." Natsumi stated. At the time when that phenomenon took over the news cycle, she had wondered why anyone was so excited about it in the first place. Did everyone just ignore every story written by Philip K. Dick. When people try to create a new reality, she thought, bad things happen.

Kazuto recounted the story of him and Asuna. About how they met before the first boss raid. The "murders" in the safe zone. How they cleared the dungeon on the seventy-fourth floor. How Asuna saved him from Kuredeel the serial killer and finally how they decided to marry each other in game. The whole time Natsumi listened to this tale, only interrupting to ask the occasional question about gamer terminology that she was not familiar. Natsumi did however retain a somewhat suspicious look on her face as she listened.

"Did you ever wonder if your relationship would last when you two left the game?" Natsumi asked.

"I did," Kazuto stated. "I even shared these concerns with Asuna after we bought a woods cabin in-game together."

"And what did she say?"

"She chided me in a disgust for saying it." Kazuto said.

"That doesn't seem like a good way to react a legitimate concern." Natsumi said. "The circumstances you were living in were not normal. When you left the game and came back here your lives would change."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have said that." Kazuto stated with a slight anger in his voice. "We had been through a lot together and we protected each other in that time. The way we felt was real."

"Feelings aren't always trustworthy," Natsumi stated. "When you entered the game you became different people from who you were before and when you left the game you changed again. It's like romances that start during wartime. Both parties know that either of them could die at any time so they rush into a relationship that they would not have gone into otherwise."

"That's not what we were like." Kazuto denied.

"Did you share your real identities with each other when you were in the game?"

"We did. Right before I went to fight Kayaba, the fight that freed us from the game. We told each other our real names and ages."

"How far along was your relationship at this point?" Natsumi asked.

"We had been married in-game for a few weeks when it happened."

"So you waited till the last possible moment to reveal your true selves to each other." Natsumi said.

"Gamer etiquette dictates that you do not share your real world information with other people. We were just following the rules."

"Gamer etiquette," Natsumi paused, collecting her thoughts. "Kazuto, are you familiar with the term Hyperreality?"

"Can't say that I am."

"It is a term coined by French sociologist Jean Baudrillard to describe what happens when a simulated reality is so advanced that the human consciousness can't distinguish it from reality."

"Are you saying that's what happened to us?" Kazuto said.

"It's certainly possible." Natsumi said "I'm surprised nobody involved in the rehabilitation brought it up. It was popular idea in the nineties with big, successful movies like _Total Recall_, _The Truman Show_, _eXistenz_, and of course _The Matrix _broaching the topic."

"I haven't seen any of those movies," Kazuto said. "My Aunt and Uncle did not let me watch R-rated movies because I was too young."

"My point is," Natsumi stated. "It's popular idea and someone should have known that this particular dissonance would be a side-affect of such a prolonged exposure to virtual reality."

"Oh, okay then," Kazuto hung his head, confused by the conversation that had just transpired. "Any thing else you need to know?"

"No," Natsumi responded "I have every thing I need. I shall leave you now."

Kazuto showed Natsumi out and they bade farewell.

Kazuto went back to his room and could not help but let his mind wander over what Natsumi had said.

Had he been duped by Kayaba's illusion? Had Asuna? Then he remembered, at first Asuna was almost immune to the pleasures of that world. At least she was until that day on the grass. Under that tree, where she fell asleep next to him. From then on she was as lost as he was. He had always seen her as a pillar of strength. Was that admiration an illusion as well.

He thought back to when he said that if he discovered a part of someone he loved it would be added extra. Now he looked back at how foolish such a statement was. The evidence to the contrary was right in front of him in the form of Grimlock and Griselda, the man who killed his wife because she had become more confident in the game world while he dwindled into virtual alcoholism.

Kazuto thought Asuna was smart. Then Natsumi came in here and told him that Asuna was wrong to react the way she did. Perhaps Asuna was not as great as Kazuto had thought.

Ashamed and disheveled, Kazuto laid himself down to sleep hoping that the thoughts would leave him. Alas, they did not and his dreams were filled with images and feelings of fake realities, lies, and great loss.

* * *

Yoko was heading back to basecamp when she encountered Shizuku who she had switched patrols with that night.

"Shizuku," Yoko Addressed her fellow slayer.

"Did you find Asuna?" Shizuku asked clearly irritated.

"No I didn't," Yoko said. "What exactly happened today, Shizuku."

"Kennedy confronted Asuna about something that she did in that game and Asuna stormed off."

"I got that from what Giles told us," Yoko said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Shizuku declared angrily.

Natsumi quickly arrived and told them about her evening asking questions. Natsumi then described how Asuna reacted to Kazuto's concerns about their relationship.

"Can you believe that girl," Shizuku blurted out.

"It does seem a little extreme," Yoko said. "But it is hurtful to question the person you're in a relationship with like that, as if he didn't believe her."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you; Yoko," Natsumi responded. "But these were not normal circumstances. They met in a virtual world and they did not share their identities with each other until they were almost out of the game. Falling in love in virtual reality is new phenomenon, it would be wise to be cautious."

"She's abusive that's what she is." Shizuku declared.

"That's harsh" Yoko said. "Immature, yes but abusive."

"Remember that thing Kennedy confronted her about," Shizuku said. "Asuna's boyfriend said that he didn't want her going to the front lines with him. Instead of them discussing it like reasonable people, she threatened kill herself if he didn't come back."

"That's definitely immature but I don't think…" Yoko would have continued but shizuku immediately interjected.

"Before I came to the slayers I was in foster care. I was being watched by a couple and the man was very cruel. So, I ran away many times. He got fed up with this and he told me that if I did it again he would harm himself. I spent the next year feeling guilty until I became a legal adult and moved in with the slayers."

Shizuku paused for a short breath then continued. "People who threaten to kill themselves are not fragile waifs, they are abusive scum and they deserve no sympathy. So, don't go telling me that she had her reasons. I can't believe I ever trusted that woman."

After this they continued in silence to the basecamp.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or any of the Characters or events therein. These works belong to Reki Kawahara, A-1 pictures, and Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Respectively.

The car pulled up to the skyscraper office building. Shouzou led his daughter through the vast corridors and up many floors until the whole city lay at their feet through the transparent walls.

Shouzou's office was as pristine and devoid of individuality as the man himself. A desk, some chairs, a large window that turned the room red in the sunset, and a painting that probably cost a substantial sum but had no distinctive qualities at all; just another nod to uniformity.

"We're in your office now," Asuna said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Shouzou stood looking out over the buildings below. "You've spent a lot of time looking into the background Argus games recently, Asuna. What do you think you will find?"

"The people who made _Sword Art Online_ possible are still out there." Asuna said. "I don't know why anyone would do something like this, but I want to make sure that this never happens again."

"A worthy goal," Shouzou said. "Tell me, do you think that it is right that our country should wallow in mediocrity like it is?"

"What are you talking about, Japan is thriving." Asuna said.

"Thriving?" Shouzou questioned. "Our population is getting older and our young people are not getting together and having children anymore."

"We could open the borders, let outsiders in."

"Outsiders? No." Shouzou declared. "We cannot have outsiders. You are sounding like your brother who went and got himself an American girlfriend while you were…. Indisposed."

"From what I've heard you haven't even met his girlfriend," Asuna said.

"I Don't need to meet someone to know what they are," Shouzou said. "No, It is with our own race that we must bring us back to our former glory."

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked.

"There is a powerful person," Shouzou said. "A person who can give us the power to make things the way we want them to be. The Fallen Lord."

Asuna stayed quiet as her father went on.

"However he needs a price," Shouzou said. "Ten thousand souls are required to revive him."

"Ten thousand," Asuna breathed out in shock.

"Yes, Kayaba was a useful tool in our scheme." Shouzou said. "He didn't know about the Fallen Lord. He just wanted to create a massacre so that his name would live on forever in infamy. The game was made so difficult because he intended no one to survive."

"And what of the souls of the people who died in the game?" Asuna asked tentatively.

"We have them all saved on a server in secret." Shouzou to Asuna's shock and disgust. She remembered the dream that she had, formless people in a dark place in agony.

The sun had set at this point and the lights in the building had come on. At this point a man had come into the room while Asuna and her father were talking. A man that Asuna recognized.

"I believe you know Sugou, Asuna." Shouzou said.

"It is pleasure to be with you again, lovely Asuna." Sogou said.

"You have not earned the right to that familiarity with me," Asuna said. "So you're in on this too. I always knew there was a good reason I never like you."

"Sogou, I believe it is time that Asuna was taken to join the others," Shouzou said. "The time is approaching."

Sogou took Asuna away down the twisted corridors of what she now knew to be the base of her enemy. Sogou lead her past a kitchen to a service elevator.

"It's a shame you know." Sogou said. "You are to be sacrificed without ever knowing real intimacy. Not like that imitation you found in the game."

Sogou paused. "You were always so beautiful."

Asuna immediately turned and punched him in the face. He roared revealing the bumpy forehead and prominent fangs.

"So you're a vampire." Asuna said unsurprised. "No wonder you always stayed in the shadows."

Sogou moved to attack, but the lightning flash lived up to her name and jumped out of the way.

Asuna picked up a knife that had been left on the kitchen counter. Sogou charged and with all her might Asuna swung her weapon, cleaving the vile head from his body before they both disintegrated into dust.

"Screw you," Asuna said. She then looked at her knife to find that she had broken it in her rage.

She left it behind and moved on from that place.

She knew she had to contact the slayers so she found an office with a phone. Before calling she she took a mop from a nearby broom closet and snapped the head off.

Asuna then dialed and hunkered down behind the desk, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is Rupert Giles," Said the voice on the phone.

"Giles, This is Asuna. I know where the cult is and they have vampires." Asuna said.

She proceeded to give him the address and explained her present location.

"Alright, I'll call the slayers." Giles Said. "We will be there shortly. Keep your head down, Asuna."

Asuna replaced the phone when she heard a noise down the hall outside the office. She yanked the phone cord out of the wall.

A vampire opened door sniffing intently. Asuna hurled the phone at his head, disorientating him. She then took her broom handle and vaulting over the desk thrusting the wood into the vampire's heart.

Giles called the slayers and they soon arrived at the building. Armed with their weapons they advanced into the building. They found it crawling with vampires. They split up into groups of two to cover more of the building.

Yoko and Shizuku, who were paired together, were going down hall cautiously when they heard someone approaching down a perpendicular hall. They ducked behind a corner waiting for the person to pass. Shizuku raised her bo-staff and attacked this person only for the person to deflect with a stick of her own.

"Asuna?" Yoko said.

"About time you arrived." Asuna said. "Where are the others?"

"Giles and Kennedy went to the east side of the building" Yoko said. "Chihiro and Natsumi went to higher levels. We were all scouting out looking for you."

"My father took me here. He is the leader of this cult." Asuna said. "He had one of his thugs take me to the basement, but I dispatched him before we got there. I think we need to go down there."

"I'll contact Giles" Yoko said.

They arrived at the basement soon afterwards. They found a room with about thirty hostages guarded by a host of others arrived soon afterwards and they formulated a plan. The slayers then all split up to different parts of the room, surrounding the vampires.

At Kennedy's signal, the slayers attacked. Asuna was at the back of the room and staked a vampire in the back while it was moving to attack the other slayers. There were about fifteen vampires in all and the surprise attack worked well enough that before long there remained only seven vampires and they disbursed at seeing their fellows down.

The slayers gathered the hostages and lead them out of the building.

"Everyone accounted for?" Kennedy asked.

"Everyone's out." Said Asuna who was following up the rear. "This can't be all of the hostages."

"Most likely they are at other locations throughout the country." Kennedy responded.

"And what about my father?"

"He was gone by the time we came." Kennedy answered. "However, Natsumi was able to hack one of the computers and retrieve some evidence to incriminate him."

Asuna sighed in frustration, but remained hopeful that the evidence would work. She did not have much time to ruminate before she saw a large shape standing at the building's entrance, a figure that she recognized.

"A Kobold demon." Kennedy said. "Everybody get the hostages to safety."

The slayers did so. Giles and Shizuku stayed behind with the hostages whiles other regrouped with Kennedy.

"It looks like Ilfang, the first floor boss from _Sword Art Online_. But how?" Asuna said.

"No doubt they modeled the boss after real life demons." Yoko said.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Kennedy said. "Natsumi and Chihiro will flank it from the back. Asuna and Yoko you will distract it from the front while I jump down on it from that ledge up there and decapitate it." Kennedy pointed to walk way above the main entrance.

"Right." they all responded.

The kobold demon moved in as the slayers took their positions.

"You fought this thing before, Asuna." Yoko said. "Any suggestions?"

"We go in and I attack. Then we switch." Asuna said.

"Huh?" Yoko responded.

"I attack and then you attack." Asuna said.

The monster moved in and the slayers attacked. The older slayers attacked first at the back, asuna and her companion followed likewise.

Asuna charged in swinging with Yoko following behind her.

"Switch!" Asuna shouted.

Yoko followed behind same as before.

"Switch!" Asuna said.

"What?" Yoko said.

"Do the shit we talked about."

Yoko swung into action and attacked the monster.

Kennedy was perched on the balcony waiting for the monster to get in position.

"Asuna, lure it towards me." Kennedy ordered.

Asuna did not know how to do that. While this creature was the model for Ilfang the kobold lord it was clear that the tactics her, Kirito and the rest of their company used in the game to defeat that foe would not work on this enemy.

Then Asuna remembered a stapler that she had hastily stuffed in her jacket pocket a last ditch defense. Asuna took the office tool out of her pocket and threw it has hard as she could at the vile creature's head. It did not hurt the creature but it did cause the monster to single out Asuna and advance towards her.

"Everyone, find something to throw at him. Quickly." Asuna said to the group.

The rest of them did so, finding what they could to throw. Office supplies, "wet floor" notifiers, and pebbles from the potted plants. Natsumi even managed to hurl a computer monitor at the creature's head.

Soon enough the creature was right where the slayers wanted it and Kennedy, battle axe in hand, jumped on the creature's neck. With a swing she tore a hole in its neck. The creature twisted itself from side to side trying to throw off this new pest. Kennedy held on, until the creature almost backed itself into a wall.

Asuna saw this and immediately moved to attack the monster's Achilles tendons, causing the creature to fall forward on its knees. Kennedy took this opportunity to finish the creature and slice the last pieces of flesh holding its head to the rest of its body. The Kobold demon fell on its belly and died.

The slayers lead the hostages out of the now open exit. The Hostages split up into groups of five and scattered around the city each escorted by a slayer until they found some refuge, whether that be home or hotel.

The slayers regrouped at basecamp once everyone was reasonably safe.

"Will they tell everyone about the vampires?" Asuna asked.

"Probably not." Yoko Answered. "People tend to see past the stuff they find inexplicable and replace it with the mundane. Rather than vampires they will say they were captured by domestic terrorists or drug dealers."

Kennedy gave Asuna a quiet nod of respect. Asuna nodded back recognizing the closest thing she would get to a "thank you" from the cantankerous slayer.

After this they all went home and Asuna came back to an emotional and somewhat unpleasant welcome from her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or any of the Characters or events therein. These works belong to Reki Kawahara, A-1 pictures, and Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Respectively.

Kennedy was in front with Giles, alert for any possible danger. Shizuku was by the window, right arm by her side and left arm propping her chin up as she looked out. Asuna was sitting in the center seat. Arms folded, legs crossed, eyes low.

It had been a month and a half since the incident at the office building. Natsumi had delivered the the evidence anonymously to the police which lead the Shouzou Yuuki and his associates being arrested on charges of domestic terrorism and collaboration with a mass murderer. The hostages that the slayers rescued from the vampires spoke out against the company and its shady dealings. Due to Shouzou's arrest and the freezing of his assets the bounty on Asuna was rendered defunct and she never got any trouble from that after that.

The slayers had spent the last three months snuffing out whatever reserves the cult had in the country. That night they were heading to a holdout in the mountains.

They arrived at their destination late at night. The place looked like any other small Japanese home in the countryside.

Asuna moved to the back door with Yoko while the other slayers converged on the front door. The two slayers at the back stood in silence until they heard a commotion from the front indicating the others had broken in. Upon which Asuna and her companion sprang into action.

The vampires were minimal and dealt with quickly. Some of them even surrendered and the slayers let them live, the vampires running into the night carrying all the blood packs they could carry.

The slayers scattered around the house. They found no hostages or any incriminating evidence. There had been no humans at the place. Therefore there were no houseplants, pictures, or decorative nick-knacks. Just plain practical lighting. The fridge likewise, only contained blood packs.

Yoko went to the basement of the house and upon seeing what laid there, returned to the others.

The slayers followed her back to the basement. Asuna saw what was there and it took some time for her to realize the significance of the sight. The basement was a room filled with computer servers. She remembered what her father had said about the souls of the deceased players and she gasped in horror.

"Asuna, What is it?" Yoko said.

"You know those dreams that we've been having?" Asuna said.

"Which ones?"

"The one with the disembodied souls suffering in darkness." Asuna said.

"Okay, what about them?" Yoko asked.

"Those souls in the dream were people who had died in _Sword Art Online," _Asuna said. "My father said that they had been saved on servers and the servers were somewhere hidden."

"And you think these…" Yoko glanced at the servers.

Asuna looked at her fellow slayer for a second before letting her gaze fall to the floor.

Natsumi tried to access the servers via a nearby terminal to no avail because she did not have the password.

"Okay then," Yoko said. "We do this the old fashioned way."

The slayers picked up their weapons and began smashing the servers until every single one of them was lying dismantled in a heap.

The souls, now free from the vile magic that held them, went on to whatever it is that awaits the dead. _Sword Art online_ was finally over.

'Let us hope that we never see another like it,' Asuna thought as they left that place and returned to basecamp.

Asuna was about to leave Basecamp when Shizuku came up to her.

"Shizuku," Asuna said. "Is something wrong."

Shizuku flashed a bitter expression and took a breath before she spoke.

"We need to talk Asuna," Shizuku said.

Asuna sat down and waited for Shizuku to say her piece.

"I want you to know," Shizuku said. "That before I came to live here at the slayer basecamp, I was an orphan and stayed in foster care for most of my life."

Asuna nodded.

"I was handed from foster to foster frequently." Shizuku paused. "The last foster I stayed at was with couple. The man was short tempered and cruel. I ran away many times. The last time I was brought back he threatened to harm himself if I did it again. When I came of age I left there and never went back."

Asuna nodded. She felt sorry for Shizuku but she did not know what this had to do with her.

"When I heard what you said to your boyfriend when you were in the game…. It brought back all of those memories. I trusted you. I didn't think you could do something like that."

Asuna was taken aback.

"Shizuku, I…." Asuna stuttered. "I said that I shouldn't have said that when Kennedy brought it up. I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Asuna," Shizuku said sternly. "What you did was abuse. Now I don't know your boyfriend, maybe he is a shit head, but that does excuse what you did. As someone who has experienced such abuse first hand, I do not take such things lightly."

Asuna let out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry Shizuku."

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Shizuku said. "but as I said maybe he is a shit head and maybe he deserves it. I warn you though, if you do it again or hurt him unjustly with your strength as a slayer, I will make sure you are held accountable for it."

Shizuku then left and Asuna went home, pondering what Shizuku had just told her.

* * *

A week later Asuna was sitting in the park with Kirito. This was the first time they had been together since her talk with Shizuku. She had not apologized yet. Neither had Kirito told her about his conversation with Natsumi. How she had questioned their relationship and advised against such a reckless choice. Kirito however had learned to rely on Asuna and while she could be harsh at times he had not found a reason to distrust her yet.

"What is it Kirito?" Asuna asked.

"I was thinking back to that time when you broke paralysis and stabbed Kayaba In Sao." Kirito said.

"What about it?" Asuna asked.

"How did you break paralysis?"

Asuna had never told him about her being a slayer. He had disregarded the vampire that attacked both of them as just another ruffian and forgotten about the strange stuff just like everyone did.

Asuna pondered whether she should tell him. She was about to give him some made up explanation when they heard a loud snarl past some trees and kids screaming.

They both got up and ran to see what was happening and they both brace at the terrible sight to behold.

There were four young children clamoring to the trees and in the direction opposite that they were fleeing stood a great wolf. It stood five feet tall at the shoulder with fangs at least three inches long. Its coat was completely black and its eyes a deep yellow.

Asuna wasted no time charging into action. She took out her stake, the only weapon she had on her and thrust it into the wolfs shoulder. It was buried in the flesh, but it was little more than a thorn to the massive beast.

The wolf turned to Asuna and lunged at her. Asuna jumped out of the way missing the massive bite by a hair.

"Kirito," Asuna said. "Get the children out of here."

Remembering Asuna's reaction the last time he hesitated to act on her command, he obliged and lead the children away from this great threat.

Asuna stared down the wolf. She Tried to think of a plan, but before she could the wolf charged again.

Acting out of desperation she grabbed its jaws before they shut, holding them open. Knowing that she had to act, She pulls the mighty beasts jaws apart with all her strength. The beast snarled and attempted to snap its jaws. With a shout she pushed like she had never pushed before and heard the mighty jaws crack.

The wolf fell over laid there barely breathing until it died a few moments later.

Seeing the fight from a distance kirito ran to Asuna hoping she was okay.

"Asuna, are you alright?" Kirito asked.

"I will be. Just give me a sec." Asuna said, working overtime just to get the air out of her lungs.

Kirito relaxed for a little. Then he realized that he had just seen his girlfriend break the jaws of a giant wolf as if she were King Kong.

"Asuna," Kirito said. "What just happened?"

Asuna paused for a moment before she spoke.

"kirito," Asuna said. "There is something I should tell you."

The End


End file.
